


and i try my best to embrace the darkness

by allisonmartined



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-29
Updated: 2012-11-29
Packaged: 2017-11-19 19:31:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/576846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allisonmartined/pseuds/allisonmartined
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She likes all the ways they're tied, all the ropes that would have to be snipped, a tangled mess of knots.</p>
            </blockquote>





	and i try my best to embrace the darkness

It's not healthy; Lydia could list the reasons why, count them on tips of fingers and teeth, but she won't.   
  
It's not healthy the way she likes the way Allison needs her and the way she needs Allison. She likes all the ways they're tied, all the ropes that would have to be snipped, a tangled mess of knots. She likes that shoved under Allison's bed is a box of wolfs bane dipped arrows and an arsenal of vials Lydia filled with various concoctions. She likes that there's a tiny dip in her mattress where Allison spends the nights when her father is suffocating her and she can feel Scott crowding her house in, lining it with the past. She likes that under the blankets she picked out on her sixteenth birthday, Allison finds safety. She likes that they don't have anyone else, that it's just them in cold rooms with bloody hands under warm blankets.  
  
Allison has her hair pulled up in a messy bunch on the top of head, a few loose strands wisp across her neck. She's holding an arrow between her teeth, tongue poking out through the side. Lydia balances a book between her legs, twirling absently on a stool. "Translated?" Allison bites out as she lays the arrow down on the counter. Lydia cocks her head, reading the last few words. "Hmm." Allison nods, "Arrows are done."  
  
They're two parts of a machine, always working in tandem, revolving, pivoting around the other.  
  
  
"Lydia?" Allison says, steely eyes. "65% chance this all goes to hell, Al." Allison rolls her eyes and tightens her grip on her bow. "Got to keep those boys in line." Lydia surges forward, crashes her lips to Allison's; crushing bones and biting lips. "Kill them all," she growls into her mouth. Allison tightens her hand around her neck, touches her forehead to her temple. "Okay."  
  
"Okay," Lydia breathes.


End file.
